Sariah&the Wizard
by Yaoiholic28
Summary: Just a short thing I wrote up in the dead of night. Enjoy.


The Wizard stood, tall and regal, overlooking the land. He was the old man, true and wise, on top of the hill from the proverbial saying. He watched all and knew the outcome of all the attempts the foolish townspeople made. But while observing, he managed to miss the presence of a young girl, wearing a blue, knee-length dress with black little cowboy boots. She looked no bigger than five years old. She carried a raggedy old doll that looked to be of a hand-me-down quality. She wore a small, lazy ponytail to the side of her head and was looking up at the old man with fascinated sky-blue eyes. The Wizard hid his excitement at being caught off guard with a reassuring smile to the little lady and questioned her reason for coming up here, to his high hill.

The girl replied with a meek little voice that she came up here, to ask how the Wizard saw what he did, and how she might one day be as wise as he. The old man smiled and stroked his beard thoughtfully.

He came upon his response when looking over the girl and noticing her doll and boots. He said to her, to look carefully over the landscape, and tell her what she saw. The little girl did as she was asked and made the old man's smile broaden a bit. He said, look closer, and closely visualize every aspect of the people, their lives, their homes and the land they live on. Put yourself in their shoes and then go down there and live your life. When you think you've learned enough, and have seen my lesson through, come back to me girl, and tell me what you see.

The girl did as she was told once more, and then headed back to her mother, who was waiting in the cottage.

That happened nineteen years ago. The little girl had grown up, and had grown into her womanly figure, and caught the attention of every young man in her town. She was gorgeous, her hair now woven into a long braid and her eyes the same crystal, sky-blue color they were nineteen years ago. Only now, her eyes seemed to hold a different kind of gleam. No man could tell what it was or what had caused it. Some whispered she might look possessed in some angles of light. But the gleam was only that glimmering memory, of the little girl on the hill with the Wizard, asking her questions and receiving delayed answers. Now, she felt she was ready to face the Wizard and tell him what she saw.

Upon a morning, the girl set out when the animals snoozed and the townspeople lay quiet in their beds. She collected her few belongings for the trip and then headed off to the hill. Chilled winds blew, whipping her skirts around her ankles and she shivered. She tightened the shawl around her shoulders. When she reached the Wizard, he turned to her and looked startled. He didn't even bother to hide it.

You're the child from long ago, he spoke softly, smiling through his wispy white beard. When she smiled and curtseyed to him, he bowed his head back and cleared his throat. So, he began, tell me, miss, what do you see? He motioned for her to look down the hill at the town. She took the position and looked over the valley with her people within and soon found her lips curled into a smile.

A peaceful town, with little dark secrets and one that never strays from the righteous path set out before all mankind. The Wizard smiled at her, and praised her for her well observed conclusion of her town. But the girl was far from right. There was still much she didn't see or recognize and could not decipher between good and evil. The Wizard knew this, yet remained silent. The girl would learn still in time.

I've answered one question, the Wizard declared.

But you still have yet to answer my second, replied the woman softly, still looking over her town. The Wizard smiled.

That, my dear girl, will come to you in time. The knowledge is what you make of it clear and what you pass down to your kin; make sure it becomes clear to them as well. Knowledge is only as good as those who seek it. The Wizard cleared his throat, looking out with her. My fair lady, he started after a long silence between them, may I ask you of your name, if you'd be so kind?

The woman smiled and looking up at the Wizard with those same fascinated eyes, she replied in her soft voice, Sariah.

Alas, that peaceful town is no more, and neither is the woman. She grew old and frail, and soon time collapsed her just as it does everyone else. However, her kin live on, and in memory of her, seek the Wizard and the knowledge of wisdom and the art of patience.


End file.
